


It's Impossible.. Right? Right?

by GottaShipFasterFaster (sukebanangie)



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, IMF, IMF Boyfriends, M/M, gay af, spy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukebanangie/pseuds/GottaShipFasterFaster
Summary: Sure. Benji Dunn often needs to be comforted, but so does Ethan Hunt. What if, everything changed, because of one nightmare?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I realized that I've been a fan of Mission Impossible since I was about 7 or 8. 7 or 8!! I remember watching Mission: Impossible in '96 or '97, and I loved everything about the movie. I also had a crush on Ethan and I also wanted to BE him. Here I am, 27, and none of this has changed. XDD Anyway!! My wife, also a Mission: Impossible fan, and I watched Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation a few nights ago, and I quickly realized that I ship Ethan and Benji. So, here's my first M:I, and gay as fuck IMF boyfriends, fanfiction.

_"BENJI!"_

Ethan's voice. Benji Dunn shot straight up in bed, his heart pounding as he slid his hand under his pillow and gripped his gun tightly. He threw the thin, flannel cover from back home off of himself and within seconds, reached and opened his bedroom door so quickly, that a loud BANG rang throughout the safe house, as the door hit the wall.

Benji was shaking, and even though he just woke up, he was so startled that his vision was clear.. Though, the safe house was dark. Yet, he didn't stumble. He couldn't waste a second, and his body moved with quick, trained, careful movements. He reached Ethan's door first, though he was sure that Luther and William were already up, but he didn't hear them. He heard nothing but his own heartbeat thudding in his ears and the echo of Ethan's scream from moments before.

The door opened easily and Benji frowned, either someone was already in Ethan's room or the bastard didn't lock his door. _"Petty!"_ Benji scolded himself, right before glancing from the doorknob to Ethan's bed. Benji reached the bed, sitting down after a quick glance around the room. No one else was there.

"Ethan! Ethan!" Benji's hand, ice cold, was on Ethan's shoulder, shaking him. Ethan Hunt gasped and opened his eyes, taking in Benji's face, and he reached a sweaty hand to the man's cheek, feeling his skin under his fingers, which made him blink rapidly. "You're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, are YOU okay?!" 

Ethan's eyes scanned Benji's features, the only light coming from the moon shining through the window. Benji reached one hand up, covering Ethan's, the one that was resting on his cheek. With his other, he turned on the lamp on the bedside table, lighting up the room. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm okay." 

Luther and William arrived in the room at the same time, glancing around. William winced because of the light, and Luther panted. "What's going on?"

"I dunno! I guess.."

"Water." Ethan croaked, and William nodded before leaving the room. Luther put a hand to his own forehead, exhaling a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "Damn, Ethan."

Ethan blinked, and glanced from Luther to Benji, before moving his hand from his cheek and sitting up. "Wait. Wha.. What happened? Why're you in here?"

"You called me!" 

"I called you?"

Luther watched the two, before shaking his head and moving towards the door. William entered, moving quickly, until he reached the bed and handed Ethan the glass of water, which he gulped down. He nodded a thank you and handed the glass back to William. "C'mon. Let's make coffee." Luther said from behind him.

William looked from Ethan to Luther, back to Ethan, and finally to Benji, who nodded. William just shook his head, he was _tired_ , and followed Luther, closing the door behind him.

"What's this all about, huh?" Benji asked his best friend, after turning back to face him, still worried. Ethan flopped backwards, his head landing on his pillow. He put an arm over his eyes and exhaled, feeling the panic subsiding.

 

"You're worrying m-"

 

"I thought you died."

 

"Me?! Why.. Why.. What?! Why would I be dead?!" 

 

"Nightmare." 

 

"Ethan.."

 

"You're okay. I'm okay." Ethan said, reassuring them both, though Benji's face was still screwed up in a look between worry and confusion.

Benji reached his hand over, touching Ethan's arm before moving to grasp his hand, but Ethan pulled Benji down into a hug so fast that the field agent didn't quite know what to do, and so he flailed a bit before patting Ethan's shoulder. He swallowed, and a warm feeling spread from his throat to his chest and he wasn't sure what was going on, but he was so flustered that his mind was blank, except for realizing that before being pulled into the embrace, he thought he saw tears in Ethan's eyes. 


End file.
